Love History
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Historias van y vienen... Sin embargo, son las que nos marcan las que permanecen en la memoria... Recopilación de drabbles crack MinaMei para recordar. (MinatoXMei)


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (o de otro modo el manga sería más interesante nwn)._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS:_**

**_-AU (Mundo ninja ligeramente modificado)._**

**_-Crack Pairing (MinaMei)._**

**_-Ligero OoC._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Bueno, creo que a veces se me ocurren ideas que encajan más en el tipo de drabbles, por lo que este escrito es el openning a una serie de mini-drabbles de la hermosa pareja MinaMei :3. Lecturas cortas y melositas xD. Disfrútenlas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_LOVE HISTORY:_

_. _

_El Casamentero_

.

.

.

_ANUNCIO OFICIAL:_

_Estimadas y estimados habitantes de Kirigakure, por este medio extra oficial, la junta de diplomados y guardaespaldas oficiales de nuestra Mizukage-sama cumple en su deber de informar que, debido a la tradición que se remonta a los tiempos de nuestro primer kage, el Consejo ha decidido que, en el cumpleaños vigésimo primero de la actual Mizukage, ésta deberá poner en tela de juicio su soltería y escoger un esposo para asumir completamente su puesto como tal._

_Debido a este acontecimiento, su servidor y mano derecha tiene el honor de invitar a todo joven de entre veinte y veintitres años a postularse en la más grandiosa batalla para conseguir su mano en matrimonio._

_La fecha será anunciada posteriormente._

_Requisitos:_

_-Estar entre las edades requeridas._

_-Ser del sexo masculino._

_-Talento ninja._

_-Tener carisma, fuerza y sentido del deber._

_-Estar dispuesto a proteger y dar todo por la Mizukage, incluso la vida._

_*-Saber cocinar._

_ATENTAMENTE:_

_Ao,_

_la mano derecha de la Mizukage-sama._

.

.

.

_"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí..."_

Ese fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente del hombre de túnica con colores azulados. Una gota de sudor frío resbaló por la frente del individuo.

—¿Qué hacemos? —le preguntó Chojuro, el pequeño y nuevo espadachín.

Ao no contestó y se limitó a mirar con gesto incrédulo a la multitud que se reunía en la plazuela. El olor a testosterona era poco más que asfixiante.

Ésa tarde, centenares de hombres, ninjas de élite y más allá, se habían dado cita para asistir al más importante evento de sus patéticas vidas. Sin embargo, de lo que Ao no tomaba consciencia era de la magnitud de dicha atracción despertada. Desesperado con el alboroto que los ninjas comenzaban a causar, y las ahora constantes preguntas de Chojuro, el ninja alzó la voz.

—¡Muy bien, caballeros! —llamó al gentío, obteniendo la atención—. Si todos ustedes están aquí es porque el anuncio oficial les causó interés y porque, de algún modo, se consideran lo suficientemente buenos como para fungir como pareja de nuestra querida Mizukage-sama. Después de todo, sólo se trata de llegar, entrar y ver si la impresiono, ¿o no? —algunas cabezas asintieron, concordando con sus palabras—. ¡Pues no! Ser la pareja de un Kage no es cosa fácil ni sencilla —Ao comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, gesticulando con las manos—. Requiere de actitud, poder, paciencia, saber... Así que, comenzando les aviso, en este lugar se ganarán y perderán vidas; habrán vencedores así como habrán perdedores; escupirán sangre hasta que ya no puedan más y...

—Ya puede pasar el primero —lo interrumpió Chojuro con carácter de anunciante, y en pocos segundos Ao fue arrollado por los hombres quienes se empujaron para lograr entrar y conocer a la Mizukage...

.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del oscuro bosque, un par de amortiguados pasos se avecinaban. El crujido de la tierra al removerse y el silbido del suave viento al azotar era la única música de fondo. Otro par de pisadas se sumaron a las primeras y el sonido se distorsionó, bajando hasta convertirse en un leve zumbido. En la mitad de un camino cubierto de musgo con necedad, dos figuras cubiertas con ondulantes capas blancas se detuvieron, frenando la marcha por completo. Se miraron con fijeza y en silencio.

—¿Te siguieron? —una voz profunda, suave y masculina se dejó oír, casi en un murmullo.

—No, estoy segura —afirmó la femenina contestación.

—¿Un puesto de citas? —preguntó el hombre.

—Cosas del Consejo —respondió. Una sonrisa se asomó en las sombras—. Mi clon se encargará de ello —aseguró.

Tres segundos transcurrieron y al siguiente parpadeo ambos acortaron el espacio que los mantenía separados, devorándose el uno al otro en un beso hambriento y fogoso. La chica buscó el rubio cabello dentro de la capucha y el chico la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

—Minato... —gimió ella contra su boca.

—Shht... —la calló él. La levantó en brazos, sujetándola para poder verla—. Eres mía, Mei... —jadeó el rubio con los zafiros ojos brillando de amor y seducción—. Hoy aquí, mañana ante el mundo.

Y en ese lugar, alejados de todo, las sombras del fuego y agua arderían juntas con la inextinguible llama del amor y la pasión...

.

.

.

.

**_Wiiii... Primer drabble MinaMei! O algo así xP... La idea la tomé prestada, lo admito :3!_**

**_Chao chao, y hasta el próximo._**

**_Mina-chan._**


End file.
